Letters, an AmeriPan fanfic (Preface)
by Allo'sATrashCan
Summary: "Liệu em có thể vững bước được nữa...nếu thiếu bờ vai của anh để nương tựa...?" Sau cái chết của Alfred, Kiku buông xuôi tất cả và ngã gục trước số mệnh. Một năm ròng như vậy...cho tới khi một mảnh kí ức rơi ra và làm thay đổi tất cả. Preface của twoshot. AmeriPan - Hetalia.


**APH || AmeriPan – Letters [Two-shot] **

[Au's note: (ĐỪNG SKIP CÁI NÀY PLS! /) Helu! Đây là fic AmeriPan / fic Hetalia đầu tiên của mền, sẽ vẫn còn nhiều sai sót, mong các bạn thông cảm và góp ý cho cái con nghiệp dư ngu xuẩn này với. *cúi đầu* mong senpai đại thần chỉ bảo, merci. *ngẩng đầu* OK, giờ warning: 1 là nó xàm và nhạt và chán chetmera à mà cái này mền nhắc đi nhắc lại phải n lần rồi nhỉ, 2 là mền viết AU (Alternate Universe, tức là 1 cốt truyện tác biệt và độc lập với mạch truyện chính của Himapapa - auto cái j cx có thể xảy ra.), 3 là ĐỪNG REPOST NẾU CHƯA HỎI Ý KIẾN CHỦ THỚT NHÉ. À còn nữa, cái này là thể loại buồn, đừng khóc nhé! Xong và bai~ *lăn ra ngoài*]

Part 1 | Preface

Đã một năm trôi qua sau sự ra đi đột ngột của Alfred, nhưng nhịp sống của Kiku thì vẫn chệch khỏi con đường mà anh muốn tới. Anh đã bắt mình tập làm quen với những đêm mà lệ rơi ướt đẫm gò má; những ngày tháng hiu quạnh và cô đơn khi chỉ có hình bóng phản chiếu bầu bạn; và cả chiếc giường trắng muốt trống trơn bên cạnh…Một năm trôi qua; và không ngày nào là Kiku không nhớ cậu…

'_Tôi không thể nào dứt bỏ Alfred ra khỏi tâm trí tôi được…Cứu tôi với. _

_Ai dậy cho tôi cách để trở thành tên vô cảm…cách để quên hết đi…'_

Những suy nghĩ ấy, như những mũi tên vô hình nhưng sắc ngọt, chúng đâm thấu trái tim, khối óc anh. Anh không làm gì được. Anh chỉ là cái vỏ rỗng tuếch. Alfred đang ám ảnh anh, Alfred đang xâm chiếm trí óc, mọi nghĩ suy của anh. Cậu ta đang _giết chết _anh! Alfred, Alfred, Alfred…Alfred chết rồi…cứ như một lời thầm thì khe khẽ vang lên từ những ngóc ngách sâu hoắm, tối tăm bám rễ nơi tâm hồn trắng đục của anh.

Mờ mờ, ảo ảo. Không thực. Trong vô thức hay thực tại của anh đây?

Dần dần, qua thời gian, anh quen với nỗi đau, với sự ma mị ấy. Anh học cách – nói đơn giản hơn làm – sống cùng chúng trong đầu. Anh phải trở nên thật mạnh mẽ, cứng rắn; để có thể bước đi tiếp trên con đường đời vốn còn trải rất dài phía trước kia. Và anh đã làm được. Chí ít là bây giờ thì thế.

Nhưng đôi lúc, cả sắt thép cũng phải chảy; cả đá cứng cũng bị bào mòn…

_Tỏng…tỏng…tỏng… _

Những ngày mưa thế này, Kiku không thích gì hơn là ngồi lại tại nhà, đọc một cuốn tiểu thuyết và lắng nghe tiếng mưa rơi tí tách, lộp độp triền miên, buồn tẻ; rơi trắng mù mịt khung cửa nhà. Đặt cốc trà nóng hổi xuống, anh cầm lên một cuốn tiểu thuyết cũ bám đầy bụi bặm. Anh lia mắt xuống lướt qua tựa đề quyển sách, vừa định mở trang đầu tiên ra; thì đột nhiên, cái cảm giác đau xót, khắc khoải của nỗi nhớ khôn nguôi quen thuộc lại ập về. _'Đ-Đây là sách Alfred tặng sao?...'_Mùi vị của những hoài ức, kỉ niệm ùa tới; vừa ngọt dịu, lại vừa cay đắng. _'Đã một năm ròng rồi ư?'_

Vừa lật trang bìa ra, bỗng một tờ giấy gập làm bốn, cũ, màu đã ngả vàng rơi nhẹ vào lòng Kiku. Ngạc nhiên, anh tạm thời để cuốn sách xuống; và nhẹ nhàng nhặt mảnh giấy kia lên. Lòng anh bâng khuâng nhớ về những ngày tháng tuổi học trò tươi đẹp xưa kia, khi hai đứa từng đạp xe quanh phố mua sách và quà, hoặc những bức thư tình Alfred ném vội cho anh trong giờ Sử. Giờ chúng phải ngủ yên trong tiềm thức của Kiku, mãi mãi chỉ là những kí ức – chẳng bao giờ lấy và cảm nhận lại được nữa.

'_Thư của cậu ấy?' _Bảy chữ "Gửi Cúc yêu; Từ Hero của em" – viết bằng mực xanh và nét chữ nghiên ngả không thể nào nhầm lẫn được của cậu – đập vào mắt anh đầu tiên. Cơn cuồng phong cuộn trào của cảm xúc dấy lên mãnh liệt, đưa anh đổ ụp xuống gối, bàn tay gân guốc siết chặt bức thư. Rồi anh cũng ngồi dậy. Một tay run rẩy, từ từ mở mảnh giấy ra; tay còn lại ôm chặt bên ngực trái. Tim anh đập thình thịch, đập liên hồi và càng ngày càng nhanh, to như tiếng trống. Hít một hơi sâu, Kiku bắt đầu đọc nó.

Những gì anh đọc được trong này, anh đâu có ngờ rằng những lời lẽ ấy sẽ lái bánh xe số phận qua những khúc khấp khuỷu, lắm chông gai mác nhọn nhất – tức hiện tại – và mở một lối mòn mới cho anh và cả những người trong thế giới be bé của anh.


End file.
